Ensemble dans la nuit
by Yakayukoi
Summary: Castiel doit payer pour avoir enfreint les règles du lycée: il doit aider au rangement, aménagements, ect du lycée et manque de chance, c'est à Nathaniel de le surveiller. Enfin... Manque de chance?  Non, juste le début du bonheur.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapitre premier :_

Je le déteste. Il m'énerve avec son regard arrogant, sa tronche d'échappé de l'asile. J'en ai assez.

Si ce n'était pas une demande de la directrice il est clair que je n'aurais pas accepté mais coup de malchance : cet idiot doit je ne sais quel service au lycée pour corriger ses « écarts » et évidemment, c'est au gentil Nathaniel qui ne demande pourtant rien à personne de s'en occuper. Dire que j'avais un rencart avec la nouvelle...

Bon sang, il est agaçant ! Allez du calme, il pourrait profiter de mon énervement pour me pousser à le cogner et donc à me faire provisoirement renvoyer et c'est hors de question.

Comme je pouvais m'y attendre, il est en retard. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas de devoir voir sa tête de rat après les cours il me fait attendre cet imbécile !

Ah le voilà, ça ne fait jamais que 30 minutes que je l'attends après tout. Et il se permet en plus de me fusiller du regard comme si c'est moi qui avait demander à le voir ! Cela dit, il semble nerveux, presque ailleurs comme s'il me fixait avec méchanceté par simple habitude. Ça ne me regarde pas, c'est ses problèmes.

Il s'arrête devant moi sans daigner m'adresser un salut et me dit directement qu'il n'a pas que ça à faire alors je me redresse, sans prendre la peine de lui répondre, je ne tiens pas à m'abaisser à son niveau en m'énervant contre lui bien que je meurs d'envie d'envoyer mon point dans sa mâchoire.

Nous avançons d'un pas rapide jusqu'au gymnase ; ce soir, il doit ranger le matériel, faire un inventaire précis et tout cela sans enfreindre le règlement, voilà qui s'avère périlleux. A peine arrivons nous sur les lieux qu'il shoote avec mécontentement dans un ballon, l'envoyant directement dans une vitre. Je ne me prive évidemment pas de réagir.

« Jolie performance, tu n'as même pas tenu une seconde.

-Au moins je ne restes pas immobile comme un con !

-Tu es énervant à t'énerver pour un rien.

-Et toi ennuyant à rester inactif face à tout !

-Je ne te demande pas de me trouver amusant. Fait ce que tu as à faire que je puisses enfin partir.

-Tu pourrais bouger tes fesses de magistrat et m'aider tu crois pas?

-Tu n'as pas eu besoin d'aide pour tes conneries, débrouille toi. »

Sur ces mots, je m'assis sur un banc de bois en ouvrant mon roman policier pour me replonger dans ma lecture. Je ne releva la tête qu'une heure plus tard et ce que je vis me fit frissonner de tout mon long, il me fixait depuis un long moment semble-t-il et ne tenta pas de s'en cacher puisqu'il me sourit tranquillement. Je ne dis rien, regarde rapidement la salle puis me relève en refermant mon livre avant de sortir ; je sens qu'il me suit, mon cœur s'accélère sans que je ne comprenne réellement, sûrement ai-je peur qu'il m'attaque par derrière, il est fourbe et malsain alors pourquoi pas ?


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapitre second :_

Le lycée est sombre à cette heure, il y a encore quelques professeurs finissant leur paperasse, exténués par une journée trop longue. Et au milieu de tous ces trentenaires, il y a nous deux avec nos propres pensées, les pensées de notre génération. Un frisson me parcours alors que le vent se met à souffler, je sens Castiel déposer une veste sur mes épaules et le regarde, près à m'énerver mais il me sourit encore, avec une tristesse presque blessante. Je ne dis rien, me contentant de hocher la tête puis de la détourner, je ne comprend plus son comportement.

Nous sortons de l'enceinte de l'établissement en silence, il semblerait que nous soyons tout les deux dans la même état d'esprit : perturbé. Jusque là, j'avais toujours pu cerner Castiel dans son idiotie, à vrai dire je l'ai toujours compris et envié. Moi même j'aurais aimé être comme lui, me comporter comme je le souhaite plutôt que de satisfaire mes parents mais il semblerait que je n'ai pas autant de cran que cet idiot...

Je jette un œil sur l'heure en m'arrêtant à un croisement, Castiel part à droite, je dois continuer tout droit. Nous nous regardons un moment puis je retire la veste et la lui tend, il ne sourit plus, je n'en ai moi-même plus la force ni l'envie. Pourtant, je vais enfin me débarrasser de sa présence mais je n'arrive même pas à entrouvrir les lèvres pour le saluer. Mon mutisme semble l'alerter, il prend précipitamment sa veste sans me regarder et marmonne un « Salut » avant de partir ou plutôt de s'enfuir. Je reste immobile un moment, me surprenant à guetter son retour, espérant presque qu'il ai oublier de m'insulter et qu'il revienne juste pour ça. Je secoue la tête et reprend le chemin, décidément, je suis bizarre ce soir et ça me trouble un peu.

J'ai toujours été franc avec moi, je ne mens qu'à ceux qui peuvent être influencé par le fait que je ne suis pas ce que je montre ; autrement dit : je mens à tous le monde sauf à ma personne. Quel égocentrisme...

Je rentre chez moi, retire mes chaussures puis entre dans le salon, mes parents m'accorde un regard jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne que je ne suis pas Ambre, mais bel et bien Nathaniel, leur fils et non-pas leur petite fi-fille adoré. Ça me dégoutte, mais je commence à m'y habituer, je n'ai jamais été le favori, encore moins depuis la naissance de ma sœur. Je monte dans ma chambre et m'assoie à mon bureau pour potasser mes cours puis m'arrête, il manque quelque chose. Je n'ai pas à attendre longtemps pour me rendre compte que mon ordinateur portable a de nouveau été « emprunté » par ma chère et précieuse sœur, quelle joie de lui être utile contre mon grès. Bien, pas de scandale familiale, je m'en passerais donc ce soir.

Après deux heures de travail, je sens mon ventre crier famine et y passe ma main en soupirant, je n'ai pas pu me concentrer plus de 10 minutes, chaque cours me rappel l'une des interventions de Castiel et il se trouve qu'une fois qu'il apparaît dans mon esprit il n'en part plus. C'est incompréhensible. Je me relève et sors de ma chambre pour tenter de trouver de quoi manger, mes parents et ma sœur sont déjà à table. Cela fait longtemps que nous ne mangeons plus ensemble.


	3. Chapter 3

_Troisième chapitre :_

Je me réveil au son aigu de mon réveil que j'éteins calmement en me redressant, m'asseyant sur le bord du lit le temps de retrouver mes esprits. J'ai la tête qui tourne, certainement ai-je attrapé froid hier ; il faudra que je prenne ma température une fois au lycée puisque je n'ai pas le temps ce matin. Je me lève lentement, une douleur me prend à la tête et je ferme les yeux pour essayer de la supporter mais cela s'avère inutile, je les rouvre puis me dirige vers la salle de bain. Ma mère pousse un cri strident avant de me hurler que je ne dois pas sortir torse nu de ma chambre, que c'est d'une impolitesse incroyable surtout lorsqu'on a un corps aussi répugnant que le mien. Merci maman, avec toi je ne peux qu'avoir confiance en ma personne. Je m'excuse calmement bien que je boue de l'intérieur, une goutte de sueur coule le long de mon torse alors que je retourne dans ma chambre enfiler une chemise que je retirerais d'ici 2 mètres.

L'eau tiède me fait un bien fou, je soupire, me détendant enfin en gardant la tête basculée en arrière. Mes pensées me reviennent dans l'ordre, je ferme les yeux et me fais un plan de la situation : Castiel me fixe donc je suis troublé. Je suis troublé donc j'agis bizarrement. Pourquoi étais-je troubler ? Ce n'est pas la première fois que l'on me fixe et sûrement pas la dernière mais venant de lui il me semble bien que je tremblais ou alors c'était un frémissement ? Un frémissement de quoi alors ? De plaisir ? De dégoût ? Pourquoi ai-je d'abord penser au plaisir... ? Je commence vraiment à avoir des doutes. Il me semble pourtant que je suis bien hétéro ! Enfin je n'ai jamais eu de problèmes avec les homosexuels, au contraire ils sont tout à fait normaux et je respecte leur franchise.

Je sors enfin de chez moi, le cœur lourd, mes pensées s'embrouillent de nouveau. Je repère Castiel, de loin, là où nous nous étions quitté la veille. Il semble perdu, il regarde dans ma direction puis détourne les yeux, je sens qu'il va partir et pour seul réflexe, j'accélère mon pas en l'interpellant. Je cherche rapidement quoi lui dire et je fini par lui demander s'il sait déjà ce qu'il doit faire ce soir. Il semble plus à l'aise, me parle comme il le fait d'habitude : par des phrases courtes et cassantes, un véritable délice ce garçon.

Pour la première fois depuis que je le connais, il ne m'énerve pas au moindre mot qui sort de ses lèvres, au contraire je bois avec envie chacune de ses paroles. Mon cœur s'emballe lorsque nous nous frôlons sans nous regarder. Il semblerait que mon corps ne se mentent plus à lui-même, c'est donc à mon esprit de l'admettre : il est possible que cet idiot m'aie charmé. C'est assez vêxant, mais au moins je me sens réellement bien pour la première fois depuis déjà des années, c'est absolument exquis.

Nous entrons dans l'établissement et tout de suite, il s'en va au fond de la cours alors que j'entre dans le bâtiment non sans regret, le cœur lourd de peine. Pourtant, cette séparation ne durera pas longtemps et m'accrocher à lui s'avère sans aucun doute inutile. Il ne m'apprécie pas, peut-être même le déteste-il un peu trop. C'est vrai, depuis quelque temps, il me le disait ouvertement. Jusque là il ne faisait que l'insinuer et me le faire comprendre avec une certaine rage mais plus maintenant. Il me semble étrange.


	4. Chapter 4

_Quatrième chapitre:_

Je me concentre de nouveau sur mon livre en attendant que le cours commence, les minutes passent et bientôt la nouvelle apparaît à la porte, je relève la tête et lui sourit. Je m'excuse de nouveau d'avoir du annuler notre rendez-vous, elle semble ne pas m'en vouloir mais déjà me demande si je suis libre ce soir ; ma réponse est bien sur négative alors elle me demande quand je le serais et à vrai-dire, je ne saurais que répondre. J'espère encore que la situation durera longuement mais elle me fixe, m'interrogeant du regard pour me forcer à répondre. Par chance, Castiel entre dans la pièce. Il lance comme à son habitude une remarque moqueuse et rejoint sa place, je ne fais dès lors plus attention à mon interlocutrice, lançant des regards gêné au roux. Je crois que la panique me gagne, que dois-je faire ? Lui en parler ? Attendre simplement qu'il face le premier pas si je lui plais ? Quelle stupidité, je me suis déjà mis d'accord sur le fait que je ne lui plaît pas ! Bien, concentrons nous. Qu'est ce qu'elle me raconte cette girouette ? J'ai vraiment voulu sortir avec ce truc ? Castiel est beaucoup plus séduisant que cette espèce de pipelette... mais je réalise soudain qu'il est atrocement inatteignable...

Par réflèxe, un réflèxe que je ne comprend pas, je vois ma main saisir le bras de cette jeune fille que je tire contre moi ; mes lèvres viennent toucher les siennes. J'entends le grisement d'une chaise glissant rapidement sur le sol, une table qui vient heurter le sol en tombant puis un courant d'air. Mes lèvres se séparent doucement de celles de la nouvelle et la première chose que je fait est de regarder en direction de la place de Castiel. Son bureau est tomber au sol, sa chaise est reculée d'un mètre environ, ma bouche s'étire en un sourire de satisfaction puis je regarde la fille encore serré contre mon torse. Elle balbutie qu'elle est affreusement gênée en me regardant pourtant droit dans les yeux. Décidément, les femmes ne m'intéresse pas. Elles sont stupides et indécises. Pendant plusieurs minutes, elle me demande si oui ou non je compte accepter de sortir avec elle, évidemment je sais ce qu'elle va dire une fois que j'aurais donné ma réponse.

« Non, désolé. Je ne peux pas.

-... Espèce de salaud ! »

Elle sort de la salle, visiblement hors d'elle et je me rend compte sur ma seule réaction est un rire amusé et moqueur vis-à-vis d'elle. Pourtant, j'aurais tout donné hier pour qu'elle me pose cette question, j'avais hâte de le la lui poser moi-même s'il le fallait.


	5. Chapter 5

_Cinquième chapitre :_

J'ai attendu avec impatience, le soir est enfin là. Castiel s'avance vers moi, il semble hors de lui. J'ai l'impression d'être une groupie, mon corps brûle quand je croise son regard, mes pensées s'embrouillent. Il s'arrête devant moi sans rien me dire, je crois bien qu'il m'en veut pour ce que j'ai fait, peut-être n'aurais-je pas dû embrasser Aoimaru sous ses yeux ? Peu importe, s'il m'aime il sera jaloux et alors je serais fixé. En attendant, je devrais simplement attendre et lui parler le plus naturellement du monde.

« On y va ?

-Oui. »

Il me contourne et rentre de nouveau dans le bâtiment à présent vide, les couloirs sont sombres, presque inquiétants. Moi qui les parcours pourtant toute la journée je ne les reconnais pas, ce silence pesant m'effraie et un frisson de peur parcours pas colonne vertébrale. Castiel est silencieux, je n'entends que nos pas sur le sol, résonnant dans tout l'étage et me laisse bercé par ce doux bruit, me rappelant ainsi que nous sommes tout deux côte à côte. Soudain, il s'arrête. Je fais encore quelques pas puis me stoppe à mon tour. Ses bras passent autour de moi, bloquant les miens dans une étreinte puissante, je sens ses cheveux glissés dans mon cou alors qu'il y enfouit sa tête. Le silence devient pesant mais nous restons immobile et silencieux pendant plusieurs minutes.

« Je t'en veux.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu l'as embrassé.

-Oui, et bien ?

-Je voulais ton premier baiser. »

Je frémis à ces mots, restant muet sous le choc. Je ne sais que dire à une telle phrase, moi-même je n'avais pas réalisé qu'il s'agissait là de mon premier baiser. Il resserre encore ses bras autour de moi, je sens ses lèvres humides contre ma peau, son souffle d'une chaleur inouïe me brûle, mes os se tordent de douleur sous sa force et pourtant, je frémis de plaisir à son simple contact. Il me dit une nouvelle fois qu'il voulait mon premier baiser, il me le répète sans s'arrêter, je me sens coupable mais aussi tellement heureux.

Il me relâche soudain et recommence à avancer puis entre dans la salle de musique, je le rejoins en restant plongé dans mes pensées. Il a fait cela sans hésitation, sans réfléchir certainement. Mais je ne suis pas satisfait pour autant. Comment pourrais-je lui expliquer que si je l'ai embrassé c'était uniquement pour le pousser à me dire qu'il m'aimait ?

Je le regarde ranger les instruments, remettre de l'ordre dans les partitions. Mon livre est serré dans ma main mais je n'ose l'ouvrir de peur qu'en quittant Castiel des yeux celui-ci ne s'enfuit. L'ai-je fait souffrir ? M'en veut-il ? Peut-être même qu'il me déteste à présent, que je le répugne ? Cela fait trop de question pour moi. Je veux rentrer, m'affaler dans mon lit et me questionner sans avoir sous mes yeux son image, son corps sans jamais pouvoir atteindre son esprit. Je te maudis Castiel, je te maudis de m'avoir charmé si facilement.


	6. Chapter 6

_Sixième chapitre :_

Les minutes passent inlassablement. Il ne me regarde pas, ne daigne pas tourner une seconde ses yeux vers moi. Et pourtant, je le fixe de tout mon être. Je suis devenu vraiment ridicule, pourquoi me comporter ainsi ? Certes, il a dit des choses qui laissent à penser que je lui plais tout comme il me plaît mais que devrais-je faire ? Lui dire que je l'aime ? Ce serait bien trop brusque, de plus c'est étrange : j'ai beau le ressentir ainsi je suis persuadé que si ces mots sortent de ma gorge il disparaîtra soudainement sous mes yeux. J'ai peur qu'il me laisse. Pourtant, il y a quelques jours je m'en moquais complètement. Il n'est vraiment pas bon pour moi de me rapprocher de lui, de lui parler si souvent et si ouvertement, je ne sais que faire pour trouver un prétexte de m'enfuir et en même temps je suis forcé de m'avouer que je veux rester à jamais avec lui.

Il arrête soudain un mouvement et me regarde avec apitoiement. Je ne sais pas comment réagir, il semble qu'il ne veuille pas que je parle. Il prend soudain la parole, sa voix semble électrique.

« Je comprends plus rien. On a passé une soirée ensemble et tu essaye de me rendre jaloux ? C'est quoi le problème ? T'es gay ? Tu veux qu'on sorte ensemble ? OK pourquoi pas ! Essayons ! Mais n'embrasse plus jamais une de ces groupies stupides qui te tourne autour !

-Jaloux ?

-De toi ? Certainement pas !

-Non, d'Aoimaru.

-... Oui. Je suis jaloux.

-Donc... Tu veux qu'on sorte ensemble ?

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! C'est toi qui le veux !

-Je ne t'ai rien demandé.

-Pourquoi tu essaye de me rendre jaloux ?

-Parce que ça m'amuse. »

Je le regarde droit dans les yeux, tentant de paraître le plus indifférent possible même si je m'en veux déjà mortellement pour ces paroles irréfléchis que je ne penses pas une seconde. Mon corps est engourdis, je sens les larmes qui commencent à me piquer les yeux, son regard brûlant se fait froid. Cette fois, j'en suis sur : il me déteste. Il ne dit plus rien, ses yeux se sont baissés pour regarder le sol il se détourne et retourne à ses corvées.

Le silence est pesant, son souffle inaudible. Les minutes passent de cette façon sans que ni lui ni moi n'ouvrions la bouche. Il fini de mettre de l'ordre et sort de la salle, je lui emboîte le pas. Il est 21h passée, le soleil est couché depuis longtemps. Castiel marche devant, il ne prête aucune attention à ma présence ce qui est compréhensible étant donné ce que je viens de lui dire.

L'embranchement où nous nous séparons arrive déjà, je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire pour qu'il ne m'échappe pas, c'est comme si mon cœur faisait obéir mon corps, comme s'il avait enfermé mes pensées et ma logique dans un tunnel sombre où elles ne pourraient plus se manifester. Je le rattrape tant bien que mal, ma main se referme avec hésitation sur son bras.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Septième chapitre :**_

Je sens son regard se planter sur moi avec une incompréhension que je partage entièrement ; mes mots restent bloqués au plus profond de mon être, je le vois flou, comme s'il n'était plus qu'un mirage. Tout s'envole, tout ce que j'ai pu ressentir disparaît, mes peurs, mes regrets, mes hontes... Mes sentiments eux mêmes semblent être abolis. Je sens mon cœur se broyer dans ma poitrine, un vent frai s'engouffre dans mon corps tout entier pourtant mon sang est en ébullition, je sens mes battements cardiaques dans chacune de mes veines, elles semblent prêtes à éclatées. Je relâche doucement son bras en le regardant.

« Excuse-moi, j'étais ailleurs.

-Hm, c'est rien. » Il se recula un peu pour partir. « Tu es bizarre en ce moment.

-Oui, je sais. C'est à cause du roman que je lis en ce moment, je ne pense plus qu'à ça.

-Finis le vite. J'ai beau te détester, je te préfères quand tu te comportes normalement. »

Il me sourit et partit sans se retourner, mon cœur devrait battre à cent à l'heure et pourtant je ne ressens rien. Je rentres à la maison sans grande conviction et au moment où je passes la porte je me retrouve surpris par le silence. Aucun pas ne résonne dans l'appartement, j'en fait rapidement le tour et constate qu'il est entièrement vide. Un papier couvert d'écriture trône sur la table du salon, je m'en approche pour le parcourir rapidement des yeux et soupir. Ils partent en voyage en pleine année scolaire pour profiter de réduction, de mieux en mieux ! Comment vais-je pouvoir expliquer l'absence d'Ambre ? C'est comme si on me demandait de dire tout ce qui ne va pas dans ma vie en omettant ma vie familiale : impossible. Je vais être obligé de trouver un mensonge stupide et joliment construit qui fera passer ma vie pour un conte de fée une nouvelle fois, obligeant les autres à me considéré comme un chanceux égoïste et névrosé mais au moins Ambre sera toujours à sa place : l'enfant gâté à la vie de rêve.

Je regarde autour de moi puis m'étire et vais prendre mon sac, j'en sors mon livre et me remet à le lire, confortablement installé sur le canapé. Ainsi, Castiel veut que je redevienne comme avant, il veut voir mes sentiments s'estomper et disparaître. Soit, ainsi soit il. Après tout, je ne suis plus très sûr de ce que je ressens pour lui. Peut-être étais-je simplement trop affaiblit psychologiquement ? Sa force aurait alors été mon seul recourt, et l'amour est toujours une bouée de secours, c'est tout simplement logique que mes sentiments se soient alors intensifiés, il me semble en effet que tout cela doit être survenue suite à un respect profond et peut-être également une certaine jalousie qui entraîna suite à une déstabilisation psychologique des sentiments irréels. Bon sang, quand je me met à faire des phrases si longues c'est que je me mens à moi-même... Quelle honte. Mais si ce n'est pas le cas pourquoi je ne ressens plus rien ? Enfin, je dis ça maintenant mais c'est uniquement du au fait que je n'ai pas eu le cœur à cent à l'heure lorsqu'il m'a parlé...

Je l'ai déçu. Alors peut-être que c'est à cause de cela que je ne ressens plus rien, je ne me sens peut-être pas digne de l'avoir comme petit ami ? C'est abominable de se dire ça comme ça, sérieusement...

PS: Je m'excuse pour ce chapitre qui a du être très désagréable au premier lecteur et qui n'est toujours pas très bon. Je crois avoir retirer toutes les fautes d'orthographes et les mots échangés ("à sa" que j'avais écris "assez" par je ne sais quel raisonnement ou encore "roman" transformé en "moment") j'étais assez fatiguée étant donné que le seul jour où je n'ai pas cours est le samedi (jour du post) où je commence à 8h du matin et où je me suis fait 3h de dissertation... Bref trêve d'explication inutile, merci pour votre soutient et de faire l'effort de me lire =)


	8. Chapter 8

_**Huitième Chapitre :**_

Je referme mon livre alors que le soleil se lève à l'horizon. Le silence autour de moi est pesant, je n'ose même plus penser. Je me relève lentement et marche vers la salle de bain, mes pas résonnent durement sur le carrelage grisâtre, me faisant frissonner légèrement. Cette ambiance est inquiétante, je ne suis pas habituer à un calme si harassant. J'allume la radio une fois dans la salle de bain et m'assoie sur le bord de la baignoire en soupirant. Je n'ai plus envie de rien, ni de vivre ni de mourir, je me sens las comme si j'avais perdu la chose la plus importante à mon cœur, la seule chose qui m'aurait donc fait tenir jusqu'ici.

Aussi loin que je me souviennes, j'ai toujours été un garçon aux humeurs changeantes, passant de la joie à la colère suite à un simple changement de trottoir. Décidément, je ne devais pas être facile à vivre quand j'étais gamin. Je glisse la main sur le robinet et fait tourner le bouton de l'eau chaude au maximum, il est tôt j'ai donc le temps de prendre un bain relaxant pour rassembler mes pensées. La fumée s'élève dans toute la salle de bain, étouffante et légère. Je me sens comme pris dans les vents contraires de l'océan, les vents tranchants comme la Katana d'un Samouraï de la période Edo.

Je regarde la baignoire se remplir en écoutant la radio, je ne connais pas cette musique mais elle est magnifique, pleine de mélancolie, de peine et de colère, elle sonne de manière à me posséder tout entier, je ne peux en détacher mon attention. En me déshabillant, je remarque une ligne lumineuse sous l'écran de mon portable qui me signal un nouveau message ; je me plonge dans l'eau en le prenant et déverrouille le clavier. L'expéditeur du message est inconnu, je l'ouvre par curiosité et le lit à plusieurs reprises : « Rendez-vous à 00:00 devant le parc. ». Rien d'autre que cela. Un rendez-vous à minuit ? Voilà qui n'a rien de rassurant, que suis-je censé faire ? M'y rendre comme un gamin qui ne se méfierait pas suffisamment, prenant ainsi le risque d'être dévorer par le loup ? Et bien oui. Je suis un lycéen de 17 ans pas une lycéenne pucelle en jupette. Cette phrase n'a aucune utilité. Pourquoi est-ce que je pense tant de choses inutiles aujourd'hui ? Je viens pourtant tout juste de me lever ! Comme je suis pitoyable. Nathaniel que diable as-tu fait de tes si chers neurones ? Va savoir, laisser à l'abandon dans le regard de Castiel ?

Voilà que je me parle à moi-même... Quel idiot ! Il est grand temps que je me reprenne. J'irais à ce rendez-vous, au beau milieu de la nuit, et je verrais de bien de quoi il s'agit. Je devrais peut-être prendre de quoi me protéger... Mais quoi ? Il me semble que j'ai vu un pistolet automatique dans la bibliothèque, je pourrais toujours le prendre pour menacer, je ne penses pas qu'il soit chargé de toute manière.

Je sors de l'eau en baillant, la fatigue d'une nuit trop courte commence à se sentir. Je me regarde dans le miroir et passe mon indexe sur les cernes de mon œil droit en soupirant. Comment vais-je camoufler cela ? Bon sang, elles sont énorme... Je ne pourrais même pas rester éveiller jusqu'à minuit j'en suis presque sur. Je n'aurais qu'à dormir un peu en rentrant de cours en réglant un réveil pour 23h, ça me laissera le temps de paraître frai et moins endormi éventuellement. Je n'ai pas le réveil difficile d'un point de vue intellectuel mais j'ai l'air endormi pendant une à deux heures après m'être levé.

Je sors de l'eau puis la fait couler en soupirant et m'enroule dans une serviette déçu de ne pas avoir pu profiter de ce moment de détente. Je sors de la salle de bain et m'aventure dans ce couloir deux fois trop grand, le silence trop pesant me rappel à quel point je suis seul dans cette maison ridiculement immense. Je me dirige vers ma chambre où je m'habille, la peine accrocher à mon cœur d'habitude si impartial me brûle de l'intérieur avec une ardeur tout simplement insoutenable. Je ne fais rien et pourtant je me sens si las. Mon ventre se met à crier famine, je soupir et me dirige vers la cuisine où j'ouvre le frigidaire, je regarde son contenu assez longuement puis le referme : je n'ai aucun appétit, mieux vaux éviter de forcer bêtement, je risquerais de me rendre malade. Mes yeux se posent sur les aiguilles de l'horloge pour s'en détacher presque aussitôt je prend mon sac sans grande conviction et sort de chez moi pour me diriger vers le lycée.

Les heures sont passées si lentement qu'il me semble avoir déjà vécu plusieurs jours. Castiel n'était pas là. Je n'ai pas manqué d'attention, comme toujours, mais je crois n'avoir rien appris de plus. Je reste plongé dans mes pensées, cherchant qui a bien pu me donner rendez-vous. Bien sur, je pense à Castiel en tout premier, il n'y a que lui qui soit assez tordu pour donner un rendez-vous à minuit devant un parc sinistre. Peu importe ses raisons j'imagine que c'est important pour qu'il m'envoie une telle requête. Comme je te maudis, Castiel, toi et ta mystérieuse beauté. Comme tu es énervant autant par ton caractère que par ton physique, ta façon d'agir désordonnée et tes paroles détachées de la réalité ! Et pourtant, je pris pour que ce soit bien toi.

Je rentre enfin chez moi et m'allonge sur le canapé en mettant un réveil sur mon portable puis ferme les yeux, le sommeil me gagne rapidement.


	9. Chapter 9

J'ouvre lascivement les yeux au son de mon portable mais reste complètement immobile, je suis si bien dans la douce chaleur du lit... Peu importe qui m'a donné rendez-vous : je le tuerais pour m'avoir tirer de tes bras brûlants de tendresse mon cher et tendre. Bon sang, je parle de mon lit avec plus d'amour qu'une adolescente face à son premier prince charmant. Ma main se glisse sans conviction sur le téléphone et en éteint l'alarme alors que je me relève en regardant dehors je me rends compte qu'il pleut pour couronner le tout. Après quelques minutes, me voilà dehors dans la nuit noire, le clapotis de la pluie sur le pavé s'harmonise avec le claquement de mes pas sur le sol inondé par les larmes du ciel. Oui, du ciel. Pour la première fois, ce ne sont pas les miennes que je piétine. Je m'arrête devant le parc. Mon tee-shirt me colle à la peau, mon jean provoque des démangeaisons sur mes cuisses. Je déteste la pluie. Elle est froide, gênante, brutale ou trop douce, bruyante et par dessus-tout : mouillé. Cette réflexion était pleine d'intelligence dis moi. Je caresse l'arme pour en vérifier la présence et regarde autour de moi, mes cheveux sont complètement trempé, ils se collent à ma peau je me regarde dans une flaque d'eau à mes pieds, décidément je suis de plus en plus effémine, rajoutez moi une poitrine et je suis bon pour porter des jupes.

Après quelques minutes, j'entends l'église sonner minuit et au même moment, des pas s'arrêtent derrière moi. Mon cœur s'emballe légèrement, je me retourne calmement et regarde non sans surprise le garçon en face de moi, mon cœur cesse immédiatement de s'emballer et je laisse glisser mon étonnement entre mes lèvres.

« Leigh ? Que faites vous ici ?

-Bonsoir. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait venir si tard mais c'est important et il vaut mieux que ça reste privé. » me dit-il d'une voix calme alors que mon cœur s'emballe, je fronce les sourcils lorsqu'il reprend. « Lysandre m'a parlé d'un problème que rencontre actuellement.

-Un problème ? De quel genre ?

-Il l'a trouvé dans un coin dans la cours en train de fumer.

-Il fume ? Ce n'est pas si grave, je m'attendais à pire bien qu'il n'ai pas le droit de le faire dans l'enceinte de l'établissement...

-Tu ne m'as pas compris. Il fumait de la marijuana. » dit-il d'une voix calme et posée. Mon corps tout entier se glaçait pour finir figé, je le fixais sans rien dire. « Tu dois l'aider, Nathaniel. Pas seulement en tant que délégué mais aussi en tant qu'ami et qu'amant ?

-Amant ? Wow, faut pas exagérer, on sort pas ensemble, je ne suis pas gay ! Bon j'ai rien contre les gay mais je n'en suis pas un point final. Surtout pas avec lui non mais franchement faut être fou pour le croire !

-Ah oui ? Toutes mes excuses.

-Ce n'est rien... »

Je soupir légèrement et le remercie puis le prend congé. Le trajet jusqu'à chez moi me semble bien long, je ne pense qu'à Castiel, me demandant si tout ça est vrai, s'il s'est réellement affaiblit au point de se droguer ? Au fond, peu importe. Je dois régler au plus vite cette situation et ce peu importe ce que je dois faire. Il y a de grandes chances pour que ça ai un rapport avec son comportement du moment, peut-être même avec moi ? Ce serait de ma faute ? J'aurais fait plongé une âme innocente dans la perversité de la drogue ? Non. Enfin, pas une âme innocente du moins. De plus, il faudrait que j'ai de l'importance pour lui autrement je n'aurais pas pu lui faire du mal à ce point. Je l'espère me semble-t-il.

Dans tous les cas, je ne sais pas trop comment faire pour aborder le sujet, qu'est-on censé dire à un adolescent qui es tomber dans la drogue ? Je ne sais plus, je ne sais plus du tout quoi faire ni comment le faire parce que finalement... Je n'ai jamais vraiment compris Castiel, il a toujours été un véritable mystère pour moi malgré tout mes efforts pour tenter de le cerner, je fini toujours par me poser un peu plus de question. Pourtant, je veux en savoir plus sur lui, sur ses pensées, sur... Par tous les saints, qu'est ce que je raconte ? Je ne suis pas ce genre de garçon ! Bien du calme, reprenons nos esprits. Je rentre chez moi et ferme les yeux en m'appuyant contre la porte d'entrée, dans ce moment de détente, j'en oublie presque les raisons de mon stresse jusqu'à ce que, malencontreusement, mes pensées se tournent de nouveau vers la chevelure de Castiel. Je le détail dans mon esprit, aussi précisément que possible, incapable de croire à ce que l'on m'a dit.


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour les gens =) Désolée que ce chapitre ai mit si longtemps à être oublié : j'ai eu du mal à me décider sur sa forme même si j'ai son contenu dans la tête depuis des semaines ! Et puis y a aussi le fait que je voulais vous laisser vous énerver contre moi pour l'illogisme du dernier chapitre qui sera en fait expliquer ici : oui, c'était fait exprès ! =D (pas les fautes d'orthographe je l'avoue, j'ai écrit très vite et je me suis pas relu... Je suis ce qu'on appel un boulet en gros. '-'

Donc, pour préciser : on change de point de vue. Le centre de l'histoire n'est plus Nathaniel mais Castiel car ça m'arrange et ce ne sera que pour un ou deux chapitres si ça ne plaît pas alors n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir (et je sais déjà que vous n'hésiterez pas x)).

En tout cas, merci de votre patience et bonne lecture ! ;)

**Chapitre 10**

Je regarde la porte fixement, l'inquiétude s'empare de moi mais je ne laisse rien paraître. Ai-je bien fait de faire appel à Leigh ? Je ne sais pas. A-t-il été convaincant ? Certainement trop. A-t-il bien fait tout ce que je lui ai demandé ? Je l'espère, autrement tout ça n'aura servit à rien. Il est tard, je vais finir par m'endormir bercé par le son délicat de la pluie sur les fenêtres et le sol bétonné et froid, à l'extérieur de ces murs quelques peu... Rock. On toque à la porte, le voilà enfin qui revient. Je lui ouvre et le laisse entrer, regardant avec dépit l'eau qui le couvre se répandre sur mon carrelage. Peu importe : allons au principal. Je referme la porte et le regarde en le questionnant.

« Comment ça c'est passé ?

-C'était humide, j'ai faillit me faire agresser par un rottweiler et me faire renverser par un alcoolique âgé d'à peine 14 ans. Et toi, bonne soirée ?

-... Il a dit quoi ?

-A ce propos, j'ai fait un gaffe.

-... Quoi ?

-Il me fallait une raison pour l'avoir fait venir et tu ne m'avais rien dit alors... J'ai peut-être légèrement indiqué que tu étais un drogué.

-Ça va c'est pas si terrible. Tu lui as vraiment dit ça ?

-Je vais pas me gêner, me faire sortir sous ce temps !

-... Bon. Et il a dit quoi ?

-A propos de ?

-Le fait que tu penses qu'on soit ensemble !

-Rectification, le fait que tu ai voulu que je lui fasse croire que je vous pensais ensemble.

-C'est pareil. Alors ?

-« On ne sort pas ensemble, je ne suis pas gay. Surtout pas avec lui. »

-... Ah... Bon, tant pis. Bonne nuit.

-Hep ! Mes chutes de tissus !

-Ah, oui. »

Je retourne dans ma chambre et lui ramène une boîte contenant ses chutes de tissus que j'avais pris quelques heures plus tôt pour l'obliger à m'aider. Une fois qu'il fut parti, je m'assis calmement sur le canapé, essayant de repenser à tout ça. Connaissant Nathaniel, il aura certainement évité de parler ouvertement de ça mais je m'attendais à une réponse plus hésitante, plus gêné. C'est assez agaçant de se dire que j'ai fait tout ça pour rien, que je n'ai finalement aucune chance avec lui malgré tous les signaux qu'il m'a lancé. C'est à croire que finalement nous ne sommes pas du tout fait pour être ensemble, je ne suis peut-être même pas fait pour être homo ! Quelle poisse, j'ai eu tellement de mal à l'admettre... Et cette histoire de drogué, je sais même pas ce que je suis censé prendre. Au point où j'en suis, je devrais m'y mettre pour paraître plus convainquant, je serais peut-être renvoyer du lycée et je pourrais l'oublier tranquillement et librement. En attendant, il faut que j'aille dormir, je suis épuisé.

Bien, une bonne nuit de repos il n'y a rien de mieux. Certes, seulement 5h de sommeil mais c'est suffisant pour ce que je vais faire de ma journée de toute façon... Finalement, il ne me reste plus qu'à faire un choix : je tente ma chance ou j'oublie mes sentiments. Etrangement, c'est très difficile de peser le pour et le contre : dans le premier cas soit je souffre, soit je suis comblé mais en même temps je porterais largement atteinte à ma fierté dans le second cas je me retrouve à souffrir et à déprimer complètement. D'un autre côté, déprimer et souffrir porteront également atteinte à ma fierté. Alors, au final, j'imagine que le mieux à faire serait de me déclarer. Il va bien rire tien, au moins ça fait une chose dont je suis certain.

Il va falloir que je m'explique à propos de cette sois-disant prise de drogue. Ce n'était vraiment pas malin de la part de Leigh de lui raconter de tels histoires ! Je ne vais quand même pas me mettre à fumer pour que Nathaniel ne se doute de rien, c'est ridiculement pitoyable. Je devrais plutôt trouver une quelconque explication. Par exemple, c'était une cigarette et non pas un joint ou quelque chose comme ça autrement je vais vite me trahir. Ce serait peut-être l'occasion de lui parler de mes sentiments, genre « c'est ta faute, c'est parce que je t'aime que je fais ça. » et après ? Il va me rire au nez, c'est la chose la plus logique au monde. Pourquoi me croirait-il ?

« J'ai mal joué, j'en paye le prix. »


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 :**

Me voilà Sweet Amoris, devant tes portes glacées d'effrois, de peine, de douleur, d'amour à sens unique. Mon cœur se brise et je me fais poète, c'est spectaculaire ! Bien, allons y. Nathaniel est sûrement déjà arrivé, je n'ai plus qu'à aller le voir dans la salle des délégués et tout lui dire, sans exception. Vais-je y arriver ? Sûrement, après tout ce n'est pas comme si j'allais ruiner ma vie : j'ai toujours la musique. Hm, la nouvelle a organisé un concert j'avais oublié. Il me semble que c'est ce soir pour la représentation... Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux que j'attende demain pour être opérationnel ? Mais s'il me dit « oui » c''est clair que je serais au top et que je jouerais à la fond ! Allez on y va en priant, on verra bien ce que ça va donner après tout ça coûte pas grand chose d'essayer après tout. J'entre dans la cours, regardant autour de moi, personne n'est encore arrivé. J'entre dans le bâtiment et avance de quelques pas pour m'arrêter juste devant la porte de la salle des délégués et frappe doucement pour signaler ma présence. Il me dit d'entrer sans savoir que c'est moi, j'ouvre la porte et le regarde : il semble gêné, plus que mal à l'aise. Sûrement cette histoire de drogue qui le perturbe.

« Que veux tu ?

-Te parler.

-Oui, moi aussi je dois te dire quelque chose. Je t'en pris, commence.

-Non vas y, je préfère t'entendre en premier. »

Je m'assied face à lui, mon cœur s'est emballé, j'ai de légères nausées, comme une sensation de flottement dans mon ventre. Vais-je réussir à lui parler de mes sentiments ? Comment va-t-il réagir ? S'inquiète-t-il pour moi ou pour le lycée ? Il me fixe puis prend la parole, sa voix est hésitante.

« J'ai parlé avec Leigh.

-Oui, et ? Qu'a-t-il bien pu dire de si intéressant pour que tu m'adresses la parole ?

-Il pense que tu... manipule des substances illicites.

-C'est à dire ?

-Il m'a dit que tu te drogues.

-Et tu y crois ? »

Ma voix se fait froide, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Le fait qu'il puisse penser que j'en sois capable... C'est étrange comme les mots et les doutes peuvent être douloureux. Il me semble que je l'ai un peu blessé ou pris de cours, il me fixe bizarrement, comme s'il m'en voulait d'avoir prononcé ces paroles. Peut-être qu'il n'y croit pas, qu'il a compris que j'ai moi-même envoyé Leigh lui parler ? Ce serait tellement logique, aucune personne saine d'esprit ne donne rendez-vous à un type à minuit, sous la pluie pour lui parler d'une chose si anodine. Quel idiot je fait, je n'avais même pas songé une seconde qu'il pourrait porter des soupçons sur moi...

« Castiel ? Je te parle idiot, tu pourrais fixé ton attention trois secondes de plus ?

-Ouais, si tu dis un truc qui ne soit pas dénué de sens.

-Excuse moi mais connaissance ton nombre de neurones, ce n'est pas vraiment impossible !

-Ah ? Alors vas-y, donne moi la raison pour laquelle je me serais drogué.

-Je ne sais pas moi ! T'as peut-être cassé une corde de ta guitare ou des conneries du genre.

-Sympa de me croire aussi futile.

-Je t'en pris, c'est gratuit. Qu'est ce que tu me voulais ?

-... Laisses, c'est rien. »

Je me relève sans rien ajouter, dégoutté d'avoir laisser la situation dérailler ainsi. Comment pourrais-je lui dire ce que je ressens après ça ? C'est pitoyable de se dire qu'après toutes ces années à l'aimer en secret je ne suis toujours pas capable de l'admettre devant lui, de rassembler mon courage et de le lui dire tout simplement. Si seulement ça pouvait être aussi facile que de penser un simple :

« Je t'aime.

-... Pardon ? »

Je me fige sans rien dire, la tête baissée puis me retourne de nouveau vers lui : ça y est, je l'ai dit et il est trop tard pour refuser, certes c'était une erreur mais ce qui est dit est dit même si j'aurais préférer le penser en silence. Il reste muet tout comme moi, avec gêne. Nous ne savons pas que dire, nous ne savons pas que faire, puisque c'est fichu je devrais parler, tout lui expliquer. Lui dire ce que je pense, lui dire comme je l'aime. Quel idiot je fais, si je me tais plus longtemps je n'aurais plus le courage de réagir, je n'aurais même plus la force de tout lui avouer comme ça, d'un coup. Son regard brille tellement. Colère ? Tristesse ? Dépit ? Peur ? Peu importe, courage. Il faut s'éveiller ! Aller Castiel, dis lui !

« Tu as bien entendu... Je t'aime Nathaniel. C'est sûrement la plus grosse erreur de ma vie et pourtant j'en ai fait pas mal des conneries. Sauf la drogue, j'en ai jamais pris. Quoi que, si ça avait continuer comme ça, j'aurais fini par me shooter avec rien que pour t'oublier l'espace de trois secondes. Je penses pas que ce soit partagé, c'est logique, j'arrête pas de t'emmerder alors à la longue c'est lourd... Enfin, je te serais bien reconnaissant de ne pas ébruiter ça jusqu'à demain histoire que le concert se passe bien. Merci.

-T'emballe pas non plus. De un : je parles de ce que je veux à qui je veux. De deux : je me fais emmerder par qui je veux. Et de trois : j'aime qui je veux.

-Et ?

-Et là je veux que tu m'emmerde, que tu m'aimes et qu'on parle de couple alors tu la fermes et tu dégage !

-... Faudrait savoir, on parle ou je me casse ?

-... Casse toi, faut que je réfléchisses.

-Te casse pas la tête OK ? C'est pas vital non plus. »

Je sors de la salle silencieusement et referme la porte puis m'éloigne de quelques mètres avant de pousser un cri hystérique qui, soyons franc, ne me ressemble pas du tout.7

« Castiel ? »

Je relève la tête et regarde Lysandre se tenir droit devant moi, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Je reprend mon calme et affiche un air excédé.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-Oh rien ma petite fan girl. J'ai la liste des chansons pour ce soir. Entraînes toi bien histoire de ne pas me ridiculiser.

-Arrêtes donc de te moquer l'espace d'une seconde. Et puis... Rajoutes la chanson d'amour.

-Pardon ? Tu m'as foutu dehors quand je te l'ai montré.

-Ce n'était pas d'actualité à ce moment. »

Il me regarde puis me prend par le bras et me tire dans la cage d'escalier, le visage reflétant un étonnement impressionnant. Je lui avais bien sur parlé de mes sentiments pour Nathaniel et c'est cette histoire qui lui avait inspiré la dite chanson.

« Toi et Nathaniel c'est... Vous êtes ensemble ?

-J'en ai aucune idée. Mais je lui ai dit et il a été carrément déconcentré. Je sais pas à quoi il pensait mais il m'a sorti trois stupidités en moins d'une minute alors dans tout les cas : je pense que ça l'a touché.

-Et tu crois que, dans le cas où vous seriez un couple, il trouverait bien de rester caché ? Je suis sur que ce sera trop stressant pour lui.

-D'où la chanson.

-Pardon ?

-Je veux que tous le monde le sache !

-Ouhla, du calme ! Tu lui dis à lui et d'un coup y a plus aucune gêne ? Tu devrais peut-être voir à lui en parler parce que mine de rien ça le concerne largement. Et puis a vous deux vous aller briser je sais pas combien de cœur dont celui de Ambre qui va mener la vie dure à Nathaniel et puis merde, à quoi tu joues Castiel ?

-Il viendra habiter chez moi. Je suis prêt à l'accueillir les bras grands ouverts.

-Castiel, réveille toi. S'il-te-plaît.

-Tu ajoutes cette chanson ou je te laisse tomber pour ce concert.

-... OK, je la chanterais mais on a que jusqu'à ce soir pour l'apprendre alors on a intérêt à s'y mettre maintenant.

-Ça me va ! »

C'est sans doute une mauvaise idée mais je me sens si bien... Il faut que tous le monde sache.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

Castiel, je t'aime. Tu m'as fait du mal, encore quelques jours et tu m'envoyais même à l'asile. Tes regards brûlants, ton odeur, tes sourires gênés et tendres, ta peau si douce... Je t'aime bon sang, je t'aime plus que tout et tu as beau t'être déclaré je ne suis pas satisfait. Quel manque de romantisme. Ces mots t'ont juste échappés. Ne suis-je donc jamais satisfait ? Peu importe, je t'aime. Et tu es allé beaucoup trop loin cette fois. Une chanson d'amour pour déclaré à tous le monde notre relation qui n'a même pas réellement commencé. J'ai 5h jusqu'au concert, 5h pour mettre les choses au clair et te faire abandonner cette idée stupide. Il faudrait déjà que je te trouves. Pas en cours, c'est logique, qu'est ce que j'ai cru. Lysandre n'est pas là non plus, c'est bien beau de me prévenir de ce que tu comptes faire mais il ne me donne aucune indication sur l'endroit où te trouver, c'est ridicule ma parole. Peu importe, vos répétitions sont certainement plus important que les cours donc vous êtes sans doute dans la salle insonorisée du second couloir. Je m'y dirige en soupirant et toque à la porte sans vraiment savoir ce que je vais pouvoir te dire, Lysandre ouvre et me regarde puis fixe son regard sur toi.

« Salut Nathaniel, je te manquais ?

-Tu l'as ferme et tu m'écoutes. »

Je te regarde froidement et entre, ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Je ne veux pas que tu m'en veuilles, au contraire, je veux que tu m'aimes encore plus mais évidemment je ne vais pas te dire ça. C'est stupide de devoir t'engueuler pour ça alors que je veux entendre cette chanson. Ce serait tellement plus facile sans cette image à entretenir... Je suis désolé Castiel. Lysandre affiche un sourire gêné et nous laisse seul, sortant rapidement de la salle comme pour échapper à un orage en approche.

« Qu'est ce qui te prends ?

-Il me prend que j'ai reçu un message de Lysandre me disant que tu comptes déclarer à tous le monde notre liaison !

-... « notre liaison » ? Alors tu acceptes ?

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! Écoutes moi bien imbécile, ce n'est pas parce que tu te déclare que je vais tirer un trait sur tout ce que j'ai construit ! J'ai une image ici, je peux pas me permettre d'être catalogué comme gay qui sort avec le rebelle du lycée, tu peux comprendre ça non ?

-Oui, je peux le comprend. Mais je m'en fous. Dis moi ce que tu ressens et je te laisserais tranquille, je te le promets.

-... Je... Je t'aime.

-C'est vrai ? »

Tes yeux s'illuminent, c'est si beau. Ce marron légèrement grisé qui me fixe avec chaleur, passion. Quelle est cette chaleur qui brûle en moi et assaille mes sens ? Je ne sais plus où donner de la tête. Que dois-je faire ? T'approcher ? T'effleurer ? T'embrasser ? Venir caresser ces lèvres si convoitées est mon seul désir pour le moment. Mais je dois m'en empêcher, je ne dois pas m'approcher de toi tant que tu n'auras pas compris.

« Tu m'aimes Nathaniel ?

-Et alors ?

-... Je suis heureux. »

Ton sourire m'enivre alors que tu t'approche de moi, je sens ta main se déposer lentement sur ma joue. Tu la caresse avec une telle tendresse. Mes yeux détournés quelques secondes reviennent vers les tiens, je sens mes joues brûlées. Est-ce que je rougis ? Je te regarde passer le bout de ta langue sur tes lèvres alors que ton visage se rapproche lentement du mien, tu vas m'embrasser. Je tend doucement mes lèvres comme pour arriver plus vite à ce moment de délice. Pourquoi ne puis-je pas te résister ? Pourquoi je laisse, à présent, tes lèvres chaudes et humides se presser amoureusement contre les miennes alors que je fermes les yeux ? Je t'aime. Je sens maintenant, que ce sentiment peut tout me pardonner, que tant que j'aime tout m'est permis.

Nos lèvres restent liées pendant d'éternelles secondes de plaisir puis je te sens écarter les tiennes et rouvrent les yeux. Tu me souris encore, tu semble tellement différent de d'habitude. Tellement plus heureux. Je voudrais que tu m'embrasse de nouveau. Peu importe, il faut mettre les choses au clair maintenant.

« Bon, Castiel ! A propos de cette chanson que tu veux interpréter ce soir, je ne penses pas que ce soit une bonne idée et hips ! »

Ma voix se tord en un cri de surprise aigu alors que ta main glacée caresse ma hanche, nue sous tes doigts. Je la regarde glisser sur ma peau puis dirige mes yeux vers ton visage, croisant les tiens. Je lis en toi un désir, une passion lié à la crainte. Je ne peux rien dire d'autre que ce que je pense.

« C'est une hanche. »

Je sens que j'ai dit une bêtise, tu te fige en me regardant puis te met soudain à rire doucement et embrasse ma joue, murmurant « oui » dans un léger souffle et me relâche,

« Tu devrais retourner en cours, moi je continu à répéter la chanson avec Lysandre.

-Tu dois pas la jouer !

-Nathaniel. Je sais ce que tu penses.

-Ah oui ?

-Tu meurs d'envie de venir faire un tour dans mon lit.

-Que ? Mais non espèce d'abrutis ! »

Mes joues brûlent de nouveau, j'ouvre la porte et sort pour la claquer, m'éloignant en me mordant le doigt avec rage et gêne. Pour qui te prends tu Castiel ? Me dire de telles choses ! ... Et je ne t'ai même pas convaincu au final. Traître ! Je te déteste. Cela dit, ces paroles soulèves un point que j'avais oublié dans mon comte de fée : le sexe. J'imagine qu'être en couple à notre âge signifie coucher ensemble, il faudra bien se lancer un jour me semble-t-il. Comment ça fonctionne en fait ? Bon sang mais qu'est ce que je raconte ! J'ai l'impression d'être un pervers lâché au milieu de jeune lycéenne.

Je me demande... Si notre relation va durer... Elle a commencé si étrangement que ça me parait encore très indécis. Mes doigts glissent sur mes lèvres alors que je m'assoie à ma place dans la première salle de cours, je laisse mes pensées vagabondes se mêler à ces doutes que je soupirs inlassablement.


	13. Chapter 13

Je vous invite dès maintenant à me rejoindre sur Facebook: ma page est celle ci (Akayuki Ookami car c'est mon nom de plume habituel) : www. facebook (. ccom /) yakayukoi et mon profil ici : www. facebook (. ccom /) akayukio. N'hésitez pas à devenir fan et à m'ajouter x) J'accepte tous le monde sauf les vieux pervers ._. (vu que le site n'accepte pas les URL j'ai du ruser désolée. Donc évidement ccom = com et le / se met entre com et yakayukoi ou akayukoi)

**Chapitre 13 :**

Le concert va bientôt commencer, les élèves se réunissent peu à peu dans la cours tous paraissent enjoué, c'est réussis pour le moment. Castiel et Lysandre sont déjà là, ils parlent loin de autres. Dois-je aller les rejoindre ? A vrai dire, je n'ose pas. Qu'est ce que Castiel serait capable de faire devant tous le monde ? Ce ne serait pas une bonne idée d'aller me mêler à eux. La masse devient compacte devant l'emplacement qui leur est réservé. Je sens quelque chose s'accrocher à mon bras droit et détache mes yeux de Castiel pour regarder la nouvelle qui me lance un sourire franc. Je l'avais complètement oublié celle la ! Je ferais bien de lui dire que je ne suis plus célibataire avant que ça ne dégénère. Si elle m'embrasse, je ne donne pas cher de nos peaux au concert, à elle et à moi. J'ouvre la bouche pour commencer à le lui annoncé quand la voix de Castiel tonne par le biais du micro.

« Excusez moi. Avant que Lysandre ne commence à chanter et que je reprennes ma place derrière la guitare, je voudrais vous dire qu'une chanson un peu spéciale va être joué ce soir pour la seule et unique fois. Et je la dédie à une personne particulière, ici même, qui se reconnaîtra sans problème. D'ailleurs, si vous avez de la chance, vous la verrez peut-être rougir sous ses mèches blondes.

-Dégage de mon micro tu vas nous faire tuer.

-Ouais, désolé. »

Castiel donna le micro à Lysandre et brancha sa guitare électrique. Mes joues brûlent légèrement, une simple chaleur à vrai dire à laquelle personne ne semble prêter attention.

Don't leave me alone,

I see all people around

Speak of them and we

To help me to agree

Their too hard words

Who look backwards

N'abandonne pas nos rêves

On s'accorde pas de trêves

C'est long et ça fait mal

Mais la fin est idéal

C'est ce dont on rêvait

La façon dont on s'aimait

Don't leave me alone,

I see all people around

Run towards the full moon

Together remember soon

We can tame the stars

And forget our scars

N'arrache pas nos bandages

Aides moi à garder ma rage

Toi seul peut m'empêcher

Haut dans le ciel de pleurer...

Don't leave me alone...

I look for you around

But I lost you...

But I... Miss you...

J'oublie nos différents

Et je coule lentement

T'enlacer me suffit

Blottis toi dans la nuit

Comme le faible ruisseau

Qui coule entre nos mots

Don't leave me alone,

I miss you, look around

They are just we

But, don't agree

I will you alive

In my arms, for survive.

La voix de Lysandre s'endort doucement, les notes de guitare chante encore dans le silence doux qui s'est installé puis s'effacent à leur tour. Mes yeux se sont fixé sur Castiel dès le départ, les paroles et les sons m'ont entièrement subjugués, je ne respirais plus, ne pensais plus, ne vivais plus et ne voyais plus que lui. Peu importe, ce qui compte finalement c'est que personne ne sache que cette chanson était pour moi. Castiel reprend le micro, visiblement sur de lui, et me sourit.

« Vous avez aimez j'espère. Je sens que vous brûler d'impatience de savoir pour qui était cette chanson. »

Lysandre tente de lui reprendre le micro, je dois agir. Je m'extirpe de l'emprise de la nouvelle beaucoup trop collante et vais vers la scène d'un pas rapide mais discret. Castiel pose son regard sur moi et me regarde simplement approché en laissant entendre un « le voilà » qui me fait hésiter. Si je l'interpelle, tous le monde va savoir qu'il parlait de moi mais il va le dire si je ne dis rien donc je suis bloqué. Lysandre semble me comprendre, il écarte Castiel du micro avec difficulté, essayant de le raisonné. Évidement, l'intelligence semble lui faire défaut et il parle juste à côté du micro pour être sur que tous le monde l'entende.

« Tu ne peux pas te permettre de balancer ta relation avec Nath comme ça.

-T'as raison, moi je dois pas mais toi tu t'es pas gêné.

-... Ah, merde. »

Je le regarde, excédé et gêné, mes joues me brûlent. Je n'ai jamais rougit autant il me semble et Castiel semble y prendre un malin plaisir. Peu importe, le problème n'est plus sa déclaration mais plutôt la main qu'il me tend dois-je la prendre ? L'ignorer ? Lui faire comprendre que je ne compte pas le laisser me ridiculiser impunément ? Peut-être vaut il mieux que je laisses faire après tout. Mieux vaux une révélation devant tous le monde qu'une rumeur qui coule et m'échappe entre tous les élèves. Bien, faisons comme ça. Bien que je n'ai de toute façon plus le choix un murmure s'échappe de l'assemblée des élèves, des rires gênés, des chuchotements incessants, de l'indignation, de l'hystérie et, me semble t il, de la rage et de la jalousie. Castiel me regarde en souriant et me tend la main. J'hésite longuement en fixant sa main si paisiblement offerte et fini par la saisir mais au lieu de me laisser hissé sur la scène, je le tire simplement vers moi, manquant ainsi de le faire tomber.

« Tu veux pas monter ? Tu as le vertige ?

-Non idiot, faut qu'on parle.

-Ah... T'as remarqué : c'est pas moins que l'ai dit. Tu as aimé la chanson ?

-Heu... oui, elle était magnifique mais ce n'est pas le sujet.

-Oh, alors quoi ? Laisse moi deviner, ce n'était pas une hanche ?

-Qu'est ce que tu... Ah, je t'ai vexé ?

-Un peu, oui. »

Si on commence notre relation comme ça, c'est mal barré. Je l'ai vexé alors qu'on venait de se mettre ensemble... en même temps, qu'est ce que ça main faisait sous ma chemise ? C'est privé ce qu'il y a en dessous. Enfin, ça ne le sera plus lorsque je serais prêt et confortablement installé dans un lit. Prêt... Que ressent on quand on l'est ? De l'excitation j'imagine. Il a déjà l'air si sur de lui, s'en ai paniquant : est-ce une simple image qu'il veut donner de lui ou bien une vérité vraie reflétant son expérience ? Ce serait tellement plus facile de réfléchir à l'écrit. Je ferme les yeux, essayant de visualiser une feuille de papier vierge mais Castiel semble prendre cela pour une invitation à m'embrasser et vient déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes avec une certaine tendresse, l'une de ses mains s'égare sur ma taille tandis que l'autre se place du bout des doigts sous mon menton, relevant ainsi mon visage. Des sifflements percent autour de nous, mes joues me brûlent encore, sa langue vient effleurer mes lèvres que j'entrouvre automatiquement. C'est dégradant, c'est humiliant, c'est trop publique, c'est un peu trop agréable, trop sucré et trop doux pour pouvoir afficher une simple résistance...

Oui, ce baiser, c'est tout simplement celui de l'amour, de Castiel.


	14. Chapter 14

Bonjour à tous et désolée de cette longue attente! =) Et pour la qualité que je juge un peu... Bof. J'ai eu un léger syndrome de la page blanche et du mal à me relancer enfin il est là, on verra bien!

Voilà, chapitre 14... ça fait bizarre d'être arrivé si loin. Comme par hasard, le moment où mon écriture commence vraisemblablement à vraiment vous plaire : on arrive à l'avant dernier chapitre... Vous l'aurez compris, il y a aura donc 15 chapitres pour cette fanfiction (tout simplement parce que je n'arriverais pas à la faire durer plus longtemps).

Merci à vous de m'avoir lu, commenter, encourager, conseiller... Ce fut un réel plaisir ! Voilà que j'ai les larmes aux yeux, y a vraiment que pour les fics et les animaux malheureux que je pleurs moi ! (à part ça je suis pas sensible. u_u)

Bonne lecture mes adorés =D (Folle moi ?... Naaaaaan). Une dernière petite question tout de même... Le dernier chapitre, avec Castiel ou avec Nathaniel comme narrateur ?

Un énorme merci à Zafyra's qui a eu la gentillesse de me corriger mon anglais dans la première partie! J'vous jure, y a des fois je suis plus proche du niveau A2 en elfique qu'en anglais et pourtant, je sais même pas un mot de langue elfique. u_u

**Chapitre 14 :**

Les jours passent, les murmures s'atténue. Tout à été dit ? Je ne sais pas, j'en doute. En tout cas, l'indifférence commence à s'installer. J'ai pris une décision importante : inviter Castiel à la maison avant que ma famille ne revienne. Oui, l'inviter et m'abandonner enfin à lui ? Ouhla, à quoi je pense ! Je ne vais tout de même pas le laisser me... enfin me... Venir impunément caresser mon corps nu, haletant... transpirant... rougissant de passion et de plaisir et... et... et je ferais mieux d'arrêter d'y penser avant que mon bas-ventre ne se manifeste chaudement. Je secoue la tête et ressort enfin de mes pensées, il était temps visiblement, le professeur me regarde avec agacement.

« Is Mister Nathaniel here ?

-... Yes, I'm sorry.

-What were you dreaming about?

-Heum... What I dreamed about ? About my... dog. »

Je détourne les yeux et croise le regard de Castiel, il semble blessé. Peu importe, je n'allais pas dire ce à quoi je pensais réellement tout de même, ça aurait été une honte. Le professeur semble excédé, il passe à quelqu'un d'autre sans me demander quoi que ce soit de plus. Je regarde fixement Castiel, il soutient longuement mon regard puis se replonge dans un cahier. Quelques minutes plus tard, il relève la tête en souriant et mon montre son cahier sur lequel est esquissé un dessin, deux personnages anonymes se tenant la main, un cœur semblant moelleux et dégoulinant d'amour au dessus d'eux. Une seconde, c'est de l'amour ou du sang qui coule ? A supposer que les deux personnages nous représentent : on est soit noyé sous l'amour soit, c'est mon alléchant, sous le sang. J'esquisse un sourire gêné, un peu maladroit. Il semble comprendre et regarde attentivement le sang puis se replonge dedans une seconde et me le remontre. Une petite flèche pointe les longues coulées rouges et indique « C'est de l'amour mon Nathy ». Je rougis un peu et affiche un sourire d'excuses, la cloche sonne la fin du cours. Je range mes affaires et me relève alors que Castiel se colle à mon dos.

« Mon Nathy.

-Tu pourrais me lâcher ? On est en cours là, c'est pas vraiment le moment de se câliner.

-On pourra quand ?

-A la pause de midi ainsi qu'avant et après les cours. »

Il soupir et me relâche, s'asseyant sur la table en me regardant, il semble hésité un instant sans réellement oser bouger et fini par fermer les yeux et les rouvrir.

« Pourquoi tu réglementes toujours tout ?

-... Toute situation a besoin d'ordre et de règles pour ne pas dégénérer.

-Et si j'avais envie que ça dégénère ?

-C'est absurde.

-Tu ne comprends pas... J'ai envie de partager de vrais moments avec toi mais je sais que tu vas passer ton temps à t'empêcher de faire certaines choses pour protéger ton image ou je n'sais quoi et...

-Couchons ensemble.

-... Pardon ? C'est pas vraiment ce que je voulais dire, Nathaniel.

-Tu veux que je me lâche non ? Je ne suis pas encore assez à l'aise avec toi et moi-même pour me passer de restrictions.

-Quoi c'est tout ? Bon, alors on devrait reprendre les choses dans l'ordre !

-C'est à dire ? »

Il se relève en souriant et se plante devant moi, sur de lui. Son regard m'apaise, ses yeux me transpercent et je sens mon cœur qui bat la chamade comme s'il se battait contre les sentiments qui l'envahissent.

« Nathaniel, je t'aime. C'est pour ça que je voudrais te demander de sortir avec moi. Je voudrais qu'on soit un couple, un vrai, parce que je t'aime plus que tout malgré nos différents, je t'aime même si nous n'avons rien en commun à part notre besoin d'indépendance et je voudrais que l'on prenne cette indépendance ensemble. »

Sa main caresse doucement pas joue, son pouce vient effleurer mes lèvres. Je me sens bien, ces mots qu'il a si bien dit, cette façon qu'il a d'être à la fois sincère et direct, sa façon de ne pas se cacher, de toujours trouver le courage de faire ce qu'il veut faire peu importe les conséquences. Cet homme si parfait est celui que j'aime et j'ai la chance d'être aimer en retour. Je viens déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes, je me sens maladroit, un peu mal à l'aise mais je sais ce que je veux faire et je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais m'en empêcher. Je crois qu'il sourit, peut-être est-ce moqueur, peut-être est-il simplement heureux ou satisfait ? Peu importe. J'aime le goût de ses lèvres. Je deviens tellement mielleux et stupide avec ou pour lui. C'est ridicule. J'espère pouvoir rapidement me relâcher réellement plutôt que de me retrouver bloqué éternellement face à lui.

Maintenant que j'y pense... Je viens de lui dire qu'on devrait coucher ensemble non ? Ça voudrait dire que je lui lasserais la possibilité de voir mes cicatrices et mes bleus... Je soupir doucement, inquiet.

« Dis, Castiel.

-Oui ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-... Tu me laisseras le temps avant de... Enfin...

-Tu veux pas qu'on couche ensemble pour l'instant, hein ?

-... tu pourrais être plus discret...

-Allez, explique moi pourquoi ?

-Juste comme ça, je me sens pas près. »

Je lance un rire gêné et me décolle de son torse puis sort de la salle. Cette situation était particulièrement gênante, il ne me retient même pas... Voilà que je me met à douter de lui ! Quel honte. Il était peut-être trop tôt pour avoir cette conversation... J'ai pas l'impression de lui avoir dit qu'on le fera plus tard, plutôt quelque chose dans le genre « heh, je te cache déjà quelque chose, tu ferais bien de me forcer un peu si tu veux qu'on s'envoie en l'air ! ». Et en plus je deviens vulgaire. Je suis vraiment qu'un abrutis. Je me connais par cœur, dès qu'il y a quelque chose de nouveau que je peux atteindre je fais tout pour y goûter peu importe ce que ça me coûte mais... De là à lui parler de ma vie de famille ? Quelle idiotie cette histoire, je ferais bien de m'enfermer et de ne plus jamais sortir ! Il est temps que je me reprenne réellement en main, je ne peux me permettre aucun écart pour le moment et si je me met à vouloir que tout ça arrive, que nos corps nus et brûlants de désir se découvrent et s'entrelacent follement durant une nuit alors... Alors je ferais aussi bien de réaliser ce fantasme stupide, après ça je ne devrais plus du tout y penser.

C'est étrange, avec tout ça je ne pense même plus à mes sentiments, comme si ils s'étaient envolés quand il a dit m'aimer... C'est vraiment ridicule, que vais-je faire ? Est-ce que je l'aime encore ? Je ne sais pas, je n'en sais rien, je ne sais plus rien. Je ferme les yeux en m'appuyant contre les tables de la salle des délégués, réfléchissant le plus rapidement possible de façon à trouver une solution avant qu'un nouveau problème se présente. Si je ne fais pas au plus vite... je vais finir par me briser, comme une verre qu'on laisse tomber sur un sol tantôt glacial, tantôt doux d'apparence, rêche de nature.

Il est encore si tôt. J'ai 7h avant la fin des cours, 3h avant la pose du déjeuner. Donc, 3h pour me mettre d'accord avec moi même puis 4h pour pour parler à Castiel. Soit je romps... Soit j'arrive à tout lui dire. Je ne peux pas me permettre de lui mentir à ce sujet. Si je l'aime, alors je devrais lui dire. Peu importe ce que ça me fera. Peut-être qu'après ça, il aura envie de fuir et de rompre, je ne lui en voudrais pas tant qu'il aura le courage de me le dire. Il est grand temps que Nathaniel redevienne celui qu'il a toujours été. Il est temps que Nathaniel se redresse face au coup et apprenne à aimer.


	15. Chapter 15

Bonjour/bonsoir ! Désolée d'avoir été si longue, grosse pane d''inspiration... Enfin donc le problème est réglé mais maintenant, je pars en vacance tout le mois d'Août et ne pourrait plus poster (pardon) j'essaierai néanmoins d'écrire et de répondre à vos reviews. MERCI de me lire ! Vraiment un énorme ENORME merci !

Nathaniel.

Oui ?

C'est la fin de l'année demain.

Je sais oui, j'ai une tonne de boulot.

Je sais.

Alors laisse moi s'il-te-plais, je dois me concentrer.

Ohh je te déconcentre alors ?

Efface ces cœurs de tes yeux et fais demi-tour idiot !

Castiel s'acharne à me parler toutes les heures, j'ai beau lui dire que je dois revisiter les fiches de tous les élèves pour être sur qu'ils n'aient aucun problème lors de leur réinscription, il continu inlassablement à me coller et le pire c'est que j'adore ça. J'adore avoir à le jeter chaque fois qu'il revient à la charge. J'adore son acharnement. J'adore le voir l'espace de quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'il parte. Je suis masochiste finalement ? Peu importe, là n'est pas le sujet. Ces fiches ne vont pas se vérifier toutes seules.

Tiens, le dossier de Castiel... Je n'ai pas l'autorisation de fourrer mon nez dans les dossiers confidentiels mais... C'est mon petit ami, j'ai bien le droit de connaître sa vie ! J'ouvre donc le dossier et le survole, la peur au ventre.

« Casier judiciaire :

19 février 2008 : Fugue.

19 février 2009 : Intrusion dans un cimetière après la fermeture.

19 février 2010 : Vol d'une guitare dans un magasin d'instruments de musique.

19 février 2011 : Coups et blessures volontaires, tentatives de fuites, coups sur un représentant de l'ordre.

19 février 2012 : Violence en réunion, course de moto dans les rues de la ville. »

En lisant ça, je ne peux que dire « 19 février 2013, les paris sont ouverts. ». Je ne comprends pas cette fréquence, comment peut on s'attirer des ennuis tous les ans à la même heure sans que personnes ne se rendent compte de ces répétitions ? A quoi est-ce du... Je dois dire que je n'ai pas une once de réponse pour le moment. Mais je ne pourrais pas faire comme si de rien était évidement, de plus si je lui raconte mon histoire il faudra bien qu'il me raconte la sienne ! C'est étrange, j'aurais du me rendre compte de ces absences un mardi, un jeudi et un vendredi ça ne passe pas inaperçue... Pourtant je suis presque sur de lui avoir parler ces jours là... Ça m'a marqué puisque c'est les jours où on se battait et où on finissait tout deux à l'infirmerie... Pourquoi, précisément, les 19 février de chaque année ? Qu'est ce qui l'a marqué, qu'est ce qui le pousse à agir ainsi ce jour là et seulement celui là ? Est-ce le hasard ? Je ne pense pas. Ma main attrape le dossier et le repose dans avec les autres pendant que je soupir. Je ne comprend plus vraiment le fil de mes pensées, encore moins celle de Castiel et plus le temps passe, plus je ne pense qu'à son corps nu contre le mien.

Que suis-je entrain de devenir...

Nathaniel !

Hm ?

Castiel entre en trombe dans la salle et me regarde avec un sourire incroyablement grand. Ses lèvres s'étirent, c'est presque malsain.

C'est ton anniversaire aujourd'hui !

Ah oui ? … Oh, c'est vrai. Et alors ?

Et alors, ce soir chez toi vingt heures. Je veux que tu sois parfait !

Décidément, il n'en loupe pas une. A peine cette phrase achevée, il ressort en prenant soin de refermer la porte. Je l'imaginerais presque sautillant avec un sourire niais. Il a quelque chose derrière la tête, c'est sur. Peu importe. Je me relève et sort de la salle que j'occupais pour aller prendre l'air, je soupire longuement, cherchant, sans savoir pourquoi, que dire à Castiel la prochaine fois que je le verrais c'est à dire ce soir, chez moi, à 20h. Après tout, ce n'est jamais que pour un anniversaire, ce n'est pas grand chose. Quand bien même, je ne suis finalement peut-être pas près à rester seul avec lui. Je peux lui parler de mes secrets en échange des siens après tout, rien ne m'empêche de lui demande un « échange d'information » il pourra au moins redire que je réglemente toutes les situations ! Je me redresse et le regarde, il est à la porte, souriant sans aucune hésitation, silencieux pour la première fois. Je soutiens son doux regard un long moment avant de prendre la parole.

Tu as déjà été en taule ?

Non, mais j'ai été arrêté plusieurs fois. Pourquoi ?

Comme ça, on est ensemble c'est des choses à savoir.

Oh, et toi alors ?

J'ai été arrêté une fois. Il y a deux ans.

Il rit un peu en me regardant et m'explique que ça lui semble complètement impossible de m'imaginait les menottes aux poignets. Je ris à mon tour, me rendant compte qu'à présent cette scène est incroyablement innatendue.

Ca a l'air de te stresser qu'on puisse coucher ensemble. C'est moi ou... t'y pense vraiment,

Ne me prend pas pour un pervers, ce n'est pas mon genre de penser à deux corps nus, s'enlaçant, serrant les draps et...

Tu te grilles tout seul Nathy. Allez quoi, t'es complexé par ton joli corps ? Je sais bien que t'es pas très musclés, je m'attends pas caresser tes abdos.

Je suis pas aussi fin que tu le penses !

Alors t'es anorexique carrément ?

Je parlais de muscles !

Oh, pardon. Je pensais impossible que tu en ai.

Il me regarde sérieusement, voulant vraisemblablement montré que ses pensées sont parfaitements logiques et que je ne peux pas être musclé. Je ne le suis pas, en effet, mais c'est assez blessant de se dire que je suis catalogué comme une baguette chinoise... Quelle comparaison à couper le souffle ! Nathaniel s'élance et gagne le prix de la réflexion la plus débile ! Je sens encore sur moi les yeux de Castiel, qu'attend-il ? Que je parles ? Mais je ne sais que dire, ce n'est ni l'endroit ni le moment pour lui parler de mes problèmes ou l'écouter m'énoncer les siens. Pourquoi ai-je ce besoin de vérité dans notre couple ? Tous le monde à ses secrets, je n'ai pas à tout savoir de lui et il n'a pas à tout savoir de moi. De plus, dans la noir, il ne verra sans doute pas ces marques destructrices dans mon dos et il y a de grandes chances pour que je puisse me taire à leur sujet. Dans le noir... J'espère qu'il ne cherchera pas à le faire avec la lumière. De toute façon j'ai aussi mon mot à dire ! … Comment ça fonctionne en fait... Enfin, comment ça... « s'emboîte » ? Je suppose que son... heum... son engin doit se glisser quelque part mais où... L'endroit le plus logique serait... Ouh mon Dieu ! Mais ça doit faire un mal de chien ! Faut être complètement taré pour oser faire ce genre de choses ! Il ne peux pas s'immiscer par là, c'est trop étroit ! Bon sang c'est quoi ces pensées décalé...

Les heures sont passées, Castiel m'a raccompagné jusqu'à la porte et m'a embrassé avant de partir, c'était agréable. Durant ce baiser, je n'ai plus penser à toutes ces choses que j'avais en tête. Une fois qu'il fut parti, mes pieds me traînèrent jusqu'à ma chambre et deux heures passèrent sans que je bouge. Il est 19h45, je me lève précipitamment et fonce dans la salle de bain en me déshabillant, je fais couler l'eau et me met en dessus, poussant un petit cri en la sentant si glaciale sur ma peau. Après un savonnage rapide je me rince et sort de la cabine de douche en baillant, je me rhabille à la hâte sans me sécher : il est 58. Je me met devant la porte, les cheveux en bataille, la sonnerie retentit et j'ouvre directement, arborant un sourire discret qui s'efface lorsque je vois, se tenant devant moi, Ambre entouré de nos deux parents. Ils entrent tout trois en pestant, me listant les fautes que j'aurais commise. Apparemment, c'est de ma faute s'ils ont oublié leurs clés... La blague.

Je monte dans ma chambre et me penche par la fenêtre, je vois Castiel qui avance au loin et profite d'un instant où ses yeux se plante dans ma direction pour lui faire signe de s'arrêter. Il stop alors sa marche et j'enfile une veste puis ressort de ma chambre avant de quitter la maison pour venir le rejoindre. Mon acte l'ayant intrigué, il me questionne un moment sur le fait que je préfère fuir la maison plutôt que le laisser entrée. Il est exact que d'un point de vue extérieur à ma situation, cela semble un peu exagérer. Une fois que nous sommes hors de vue de mes parents et de ma sœur, il laisse ses doigts glisser harmonieusement sur le dos de ma main puis se lier lentement aux miens, nos mains se resserrent ainsi, blotties l'une contre l'autre et je le suis aveuglément dans les rues jusqu'à me retrouver, après quelques minutes, dans sa chambre.

Elle est comme je l'avais toujours imaginé, des murs peint en blancs couvert de posters de groupes de Rock dont je ne connais pas l'existence, superposé les uns aux autres par manque de place, un lit simple, des couvertures nickel sur un drap froissé, des vêtements poussé à la hâte dans un coin sur une moquette douce. En baladant ainsi mon regard, je m'arrête enfin sur sa guitare, accrochée aux amplis qui lui ont été acheté pour le concert du lycée et sont déjà criblées d'autocollant. Sa main glisse sur mon visage qu'il tourne vers lui, m'arrachant un frisson, il murmure mon nom à travers ses lèvres fines puis dépose un court baiser sur ma bouche, je rouvre les yeux avec déception et son regard se plante dans le mien. Une main glisse sur ma hanche droite, il me pousse un peu pour m'asseoir sur son lit et capture mes lèvres des siennes dans un long baiser des plus passionnés. Je me laisse sans hésitation chuter en arrière, mes pensées vagabondes entre plaisir et désir alors que ses mains habiles ôtes vêtements après vêtements ce qui cache ma nudité à ses yeux. Je veux lui dire d'éteindre la lumière mais ne peux susurrer qu'un « je t'aime » sensuel en liant mes mains dans sa nuque. Son corps nu se colle au mien, je sens son torse brûlant, son cœur battant à vive allure, son souffle dans mon oreille qui se saccade chaque fois que son érection vient effleurer la mienne. Je gémis avec retenu sans parvenir à me laisser aller, le stresse monte, ma respiration et mon cœur accélère : il va les voir. Ses mains glissent sur mes hanches, remonte lentement vers mes épaules, il s'arrête, je fige mon regard dans le sien me sentant pris de panique. Il retire ses mains.

Nath, c'est quoi ?

C'est rien. Continu.

Il n'écoute pas et s'assoie à côté de moi puis me force à me redresser pour voir mon dos, je m'attend à ce qu'il cri, à ce qu'il m'engueule mais il se tait et se contente de m'enlacer. Je sens son sexe chaud et dur contre mes fesses et me sens pris d'un vif plaisir; mon secret révélé n'a plus aucune importance, je le veux au plus vite, en mois, je veux sentir son corps dans le mien mais il ne fait rien, il ne bouge plus. Il semble perdu. Un silence pesant s'en suit, mon entre-jambe me fait mal, malgré la situation je ne parviens à me calmer. Lentement, ses mains reprennent leur activité, ils les glissent sur mon torse et me bascule de nouveau sur le dos, ses lèvres embrassent soigneusement mon cou, le dévore de baisers doux et serein. Je crois comprendre, l'espace d'un instant, qu'il a comprit.

Il me regarde fixement. Les ébats doux et sensuels à peine achevé, alors que la respiration est encore rapide, que le cœur bas encore trop vite, il me questionne du regard. Je détourne les yeux ne sachant par quoi commencer, il y a tant de choses à dire, tant de chose à demander.

J'ai lu des extraits de ton casier judiciaire.

… Ah oui ?

Hm. Pourquoi le 19 février seulement ?

Tu n'avais pas à lire Nath.

Confidence pour confidence, je préfère qu'on commence par toi.

Alors, il me raconta. Le 19 février 2008 sa mère a été retrouvé pendue dans son salon. C'est lui qui a prévenu les pompiers puis il est sorti en laissant la porte ouverte puis n'est plus revenu. Son père appela la police qui le retrouva deux semaines plus tard caché dans un parc non loin du lycée, dans un piteux état. Il c'était apparemment beaucoup battu mais la seule chose qui importait était de le réprimander pour cette fugue. Il m'expliqua aussi que la douleur était plus présente avec le manque, sa mère était la seule personne avec qui il acceptait de parler, son père buvait beaucoup depuis sa mort et ne prêtait plus grande attention à lui alors chaque année il montait un échelons au dessus dans ses méfaits pour voir une simple réaction de la part de son père. Mais rien ne se passait. En fermant les yeux, il me dit que cette années il avait décidé de monter un échelon encore, d'entrer dans les crimes graves : tentative de meurtre. Il me regarda ensuite et me dit que sans moi, il aurait été en maison de redressement et qu'il se serait alors définitivement perdu. Après m'avoir dit tout cela, il se tut. Je pensais qu'il attendait une réaction de ma part et entrouvrit les lèvres pour lui parler mais il me coupa.

Et toi ? C'est ton tour maintenant.

Oui... Heum...

Alors moi aussi, je pris mon courage à deux mains et lui raconta tout ce qui c'était passé, tout ces coups recu par mon père lorsqu'il s'avérait qu'Amber ou moi faisions un pas de travers, les chutes dans les escaliers, les coins de table, les coups de pieds, l'acharnement. Je lui dis tout ce qui se passait entre ces murs froids et il me regarde avec apitoiement. Cette lueur de désespoir laisse rapidement place à une rage folle, il se redresse et se rhabille en hâte.

Où tu vas ?

Casser la gueule à cet enculé.

Arrêtes !

Je me redresse et prend sa main, posant mon front sur son poignet. Je le supplie de ne pas me laisser, de rester avec moi, son regard se pose sur moi, la rage s'atténue. Quant à moi, je sens un flot délicat sur mes joues et comprend soudain son silence.

Je pleurs enfin.


End file.
